1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device for strengthening the muscles of the pelvis, particularly the collective group of muscles involved in human sexual response, which are also important for controlling the evacuation of the intestines and the bladder. The exercise device focuses on increasing the muscle mass, strength and tone of these muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lower pelvic muscles may become damaged or weakened through childbirth, lack of use, age or other reasons. One of the symptoms related to a weakening of these muscles is urinary incontinence. Various exercise devices were developed in an attempt to strengthen the pelvic muscles, with the specific goal of strengthening the muscles that surround the urethra to overcome urinary incontinence in women.
Perhaps the oldest patented device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,893 that was issued to Dr. Ralph D. Hoard in 1933. The device was designed to be inserted in a patient's vagina to exercise the vaginal muscles. It is comprised of a two sided tubular apparatus whose sides are held slightly apart by springs. The sides of the tubular device are squeezed shut against the pressure of the springs by the vaginal muscles.
A number of devices were invented by Dr. Arnold Kegel; some devices use a pressurized sleeve that is inserted within the vagina to exercise the muscle tissue within and around the vagina and to measure their strength. Another Kegel device comprises a solid elongate shaft, having a varied cross-section, which is inserted within the vagina so that the patient can squeeze the muscles of the vagina, as well as many of the other muscle groups in the lower pelvis, against the hard, unyielding device, providing isometric exercise. It was discovered that strengthening these muscles increased the patient's sexual response.
Additional patents were issued for a number of other isometric exercisers, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,265, issued to E. G. Waters and U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,092, issued to Stanley D. Harpstead, et al. The Waters device is a generally hard tubular device that has varying cross sectional dimensions for assistance in identifying the various muscle groups and for applying isometric exercise to those muscle groups within or connected to the vagina. The Harpstead device is a hollow body designed to receive various configurations of weights. When inserted within the vagina the muscles of the vagina and the pelvic area must be constricted to hold the device therein.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art exercisers, it remains clear that there is a need for an exerciser that dynamically exercises the muscle groups, is simple to use, has a low risk of injury and is easy to maintain.